Isabella Uchiha
by Giselle Satomi
Summary: Isabella and her brother Sasuke is one of the survivor in The Uchiha Clan massacre. How can Bella contain her brother's revenge? HIATUS!
1. Isabella Uchiha

**A/n: The character do not belong to me. Half of the plots also do not belong to me. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Uchiha Clan**

The Uchiha clan is one of the oldest clan in Konohagakure. One of the Uchiha is the founder of Konohagakure. The Senju clan and the Uchiha clan was rival way back when the Great Shinobi War. If a country hire the Senju, the enemy's country will hire the Uchiha. Then the Senju offered peace and formed a village called Konohagakure aka The Hidden Leaf. The Uchiha clan possesed the kekkei genkai called Sharingan. The Sharingan can estimate someone's move and create illusion but that is the basic. There is far more than that but not everyone knows about it.

I am an Uchiha. Isabella Uchiha but I prefer Bella. I live with my twin brother, Sasuke Uchiha in a village called Konohagakure. Even though we're twins, our looks is totally opposite, he has dark hair and black eyes. I have dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. We're the only survivors in the Uchiha clan's massacre 3 years ago. My whole clan was killed by Itachi Uchiha, my other elder brother. We don't know what happened to him. He was Konoha's prodigy. He's the captain of the Anbu Black Ops at the age of 15. Everyone in the clan respected him, especially my father. He always talked about Itachi like he is the only son he have. Itachi did this, Itachi did that. He was very proud to the point he ignore both Sasuke and me. I don't mind because I don't like the attention but Sasuke does. He craved for our father to say something that's acknowlodging him like 'that's my son' to him. In the end his proudly claimed son killed him and his whole clan.

From that day on, my brother, Sasuke, seeks for revenge. Revenge is the only thing that he thinks of. In order to do that is to get stronger than Itachi. He trains day and night in order to get stronger.

Today is an important day in the academy for both Sasuke and I. It's the day that we have to take the test in order to graduate from the ninja academy. Graduating from the Academy usually consists of taking both a written exam and a practical exam, administered by a chūnin instructor, to earn enough marks to pass. Upon graduating, students receive a forehead protector, proof of their achievement. Graduating students are then separated into squads of three genin and assigned to a jōnin-sensei to instruct them further. At this point, they will be tested once again by their jōnin teacher to assess whether they would be able to handle the demands that will be made of them as ninja. I know it's pretty complicated but it's just the way things are around here. I sat up on my bed and look around. The bedroom is tidy and I don't hear anything from the bedroom next door. Sasuke must still be sleeping because I can't hear any footsteps but I can hear slow breathing. Well, it's still early.

I got ready and make some breakfast for both of us. I ate breakfast slowly while memorizing all of the theory for genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu for the written exam and practical exam. I have to pass this test to be a genin, the lowest rank for a ninja. I can use my sharingan but I try to not rely on it. To me the willpower is the most important thing as a ninja. If you don't have the courage or the guts to face the unknown challenge, you're not worthy to be a ninja.

I looked up and saw Sasuke walking to the fridge and gulp the milk straight from the carton. He put back the carton and walked straight to the door.

"Sasuke, don't you want to eat breakfast first?" I asked in an exasperated tone.

"I'm not hungry." He said in an empty tone. He always talks like that. It's either empty or cold. Everybody thinks that I'm close to him. That I know everything about him but the truth is I don't. He keeps to himself and he never really talks to me. He never talks to anybody.

"You got to eat something. Where are you going anyway?" I asked although I know exactly where he's going.

"I'm going to go training." I sighed knowing there is no use fighting him.

"Can you at least wait for me?" I mumbled as I stand up as I dump my plate in the sink. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and let my bangs free. He was already waiting outside. He is so impatient. I stalked through the door and locked the door behind me. When I turn around I saw him leaning against the opposite wall. He is impatient as always. I turned and walk swiftly through the entrance of our little apartment. We used to live in a big house in the Uchiha district near the Konoha's police force headquarters. But after the massacre we decided there is no point living there anymore.

After we finished training we walked to the Academy in silence. As we walk in the class room I saw that we're a little bit early. We sit together at the middle of the classroom the place we usually sit. Iruka sensei was going through some papers that I think is the paper test we have to take. When the class filled, Iruka sensei called the classed to be calm and then he passed the paper test to everyone.

After the paper test was finished, we moved on to practical test. Iruka sensei will call the name and the person that has been called have to go to the next room and do any genjutsu, ninjutsu or taijutsu required. After I did a couple of tricks the sensei that's monitoring the exam says I passed. I received a forehead protector that has Konoha's symbol of Leaf on it. The day passed more quickly and swiftly than I ever expected. I hope tomorrow I will passed the day without a scratch.


	2. The Past

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have a lot of school work here. All the characters is not mine and half of the plot is not mine also! If you any comments and questions please review! Enjoy!^-^ 3**

* * *

The Past

The next day Sasuke and I went straight to the academy after breakfast. Iruka sensei said that we have to be there early to take picture for our identification papers. After we took our photos, we individually went to the Hokage's office for approval.

I sat in the middle of the room in front of Lord Hokage and Iruka sensei. They were looking through my documents.

"Isabella Uchiha, you're identification paper are complete. You must go straight to the academy to decide on your three-man team and your sensei to guide you through all you missions." He said as he put my document aside. Should I ask him what I've been thinking these past days? Would he accept my request or just dump it like a piece of trash.

"Before I go Lord Hokage, can I request something?" I prayed to God that he will consider this. There's a high probability that he wouldn't because the three-man team has to be balance. The Great Hokage nod and silently asked me to continue. "Could I be teamed up with my brother, Sasuke Uchiha?" I tensed.

The Hokage went silent and a frowned creased between his eyebrows. My heart beats furiously.

Then The Hokage spoke up. "Tell me why do you want me to do that?"

"Sasuke will hunt Itachi as soon as he gets the opportunity to do it. He will do anything for revenge. I can't bear the thought of leaving him alone and let him hunt Itachi. Itachi is too powerful. Sasuke will get killed and I don't want to lose the only family I had left." I said while staring at my hands.

If this planned does not work it's impossible to look out for Sasuke. I'm afraid if he get out of the village he would took off and hunt Itachi down and get injured. Itachi, that's all he thinks about. I can't seem to make him forget about revenge. I remember the day of the massacre like it was yesterday. My fist clenched as I hold back my tears remembering the day that turned my life upside down.

_**Flashback 13 years ago:**_

**That day I had a really bad fever. My body was running 108degrees. Yesterday I was accompanying Sasuke training. Then halfway through the turning the rain starts to fall heavily but Sasuke refused to go home. He says I can go home without him. But I didn't because I never leave him alone. We always stick together wherever we go. He trained until twilight that's when I drag him home. When we got home we were soaking wet and got scolded by mom. After taking a hot bath I got really dizzy and couldn't walk straight. Mom took me to a doctor and the doctor said I was running a high fever. After taking some medicine we went back home. I was too weak to walk so Sasuke gave me a piggy back ride. When we got to the confines of our home mom made me a soup. She said I was to rest and never leaved the futon until I was fully healthy. That night Sasuke never leave my side. He apalogize a lot of time until I was fed up with it and stuffed a towel in his mouth and said "Everyone makes mistakes and I understand that you train because you want to surpass Itachi. That's fine with me. We're twins, we'll be always there for each other. Promise?" I asked.**

**He just smiled, got up and took a futon out of the closet and put it next to me. Then he lay next to me and hold my hand. "Promise." He said and we made a pinkie swear. That night he held onto his promise as we slept together.**

**In the morning, I woke up alone. I searched for Sasuke in the room but he's nowhere to be seen. Than mom came into the room and brought me a hot soup. "Where is Sasuke?" I asked as mom gave me the soup and took out the medicine form my bag. I have to take it after I ate something.**

"**He went to the academy of course. It's already afternoon." Afternoon? How could I slept through the whole morning. "You're fever has gone down a little bit but you're not in shape to go anywhere so you're job is stay here and sleep. Sasuke already told your sensei about your absence."**

"**Can I go out this evening mom?" I asked with a hopeful voice that she will let me go to the training ground where Sasuke always go after school.**

"**No you can't. You're still sick and you'll get sicker if you go out before you fully heal." Mom said with a stern voice.**

"**But mom…" Before I could say anything she stare at me with a stern face and says "No buts Isabella! You're sick and you will stay here until you get better. Sasuke will be fine on his own. Trust me." There. She used my full name and that means no is a no. I sighed giving up. If I don't go to the training ground Sasuke he will definitely go back home late. If I'm not there to drag his ass back home he'll train for God knows how long. He'll even train until the end of the world.**

**After I took some medicine I felt myself getting more and more drowsy because of the medicine effects. I fell into a deep slumber that afternoon.**

**When I opened my eyes I found out the room was dark. That's weird. At nighttime mom always let the lights on and she should have awoken me in the evening to take some medicine again. I stood up walked to the door. Although me fever seems to go down a bit in the afternoon, it seems to get worsen at night. My brain feels like it's going to explode any second. I put my hand on the wall for searching the way. Even if I knew this house like at the back of my hand I can't see anything in the darkness. I heard a scream and my heart spasm. I know that voice anywhere. It was Sasuke's. After a couple of minutes walking blindly I reached the training hall I opened the door. I heard someone talking. It was Itachi's. The moonlight lighted the room and a horrible sight that would haunt every dream that I will dream came before my eyes. **

**Mom and dad's lifeless body was on the floor on top of each other. Sasuke was kneeling in front of them holding his head and screaming in pain. I rushed to him in panic "Sasuke! What's wrong? Who did this? Tell me!" I was frantic. He was screaming for no reason. I tried to pry his hand off but he won't budge. He kept screaming like every cell in his body was burning. "Please Sasuke tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded. It hurts me to see him hurt like this. He's like my other half. We always go everywhere together.**

"**He can't answer you. He's in my genjutsu." Says a familiar voice. Itachi came out of the shadows as he eyes bore down at me.**

"**Brother? You did this? But why?" My voice trembled as I asked what seems to be the impossible. Itachi would never do this. He's the clan's proudest prodigy and the most compassionate person in life.**

"**For reasons that you will know when the time is right." I stared at him as if he has another head. My anger flared up. My headaches and fever are all but forgotten. **

"**How could you say that? You hurt even killed your own flesh and blood! How could you say that without even a hint of remorse?" I screamed. Tears welled up in my eyes. How could he do this. I respected him. He was always there for both Sasuke and me. He would help us train on his day off. He was always so kind and so caring to people around him. **

"**In the future you will understand everything, little sister." His voice was empty. Like he did this against his will. His face was blank that gave nothing at all. Everything is not right about him. His face, his eyes, the way he talks is just wrong. He's not the person that I know all my life.**

"**Stop this! Stop it, please! Release him. Please big brother. Please!" I grip Sasuke's shoulder tightly. My tears were escalating down my cheeks like waterfall. I just couldn't accept this. Everything I believe in my life is upside down. Sasuke was still gripping his head like it would split in half in any second. Then suddenly he stopped screaming and panted heavily like he run a hundred miles just now. I turned at him frantically trying to search any signs of injuries. "Sasuke, are you okay? Are you hurt? Talk to me!" I kneeled in front of him, searching any hint if pain. **

**Suddenly he stood up and ran to the backdoor. I just realize Itachi wasn't in the room. He must have ran through the backdoor and now Sasuke's after him. "Sasuke stop! He's no match for you!" But he didn't hear me. He kept running after him. I tried to stand up but the headaches came back. I yield every last of my energy to stand up. Again, I stumbled through the darkness. The moonlight lighted my path out of the hall through the door that both of my brothers went through. My breath came in quick pants as I ran through the households and the front door.**

**I searched frantically of any signs of Itachi or Sasuke and I found them immediately. They were in the middle of the street, facing each other. Itachi was poising like a snake ready for attack while Sasuke was clutching his arm as if he was injured. I saw blood seeping from his arm. Sasuke was crying as he shouted at Itachi in a fit of rage. "You can't be my brother! You can't be, because…" He didn't finish his sentence as he continued crying.**

"**The brother you wanted to spend time with has done this to ascertain your 'capacity'." Itachi said that with the same empty voice. "I continued acting as the elder brother you desired, and I became your companion to see if that potential lies hidden. You found me disagreeable and hated me. You continued wanting to surpass me. Because of that I will let you live…..for mine and your sister's sake. You can awaken the same Mangenkyou Sharingan as me. However, there is a requirement, you must kill your closest friend. In order to become like me." He said that with a cold stare that seems bore into Sasuke. **

**My anger flared up for the second time this day. "Stop spouting nonsense! He would never do such a thing! Stop trying to brainwash him with things that only you would do!" I cried out. "You're the one who killed Shisui right? I order to obtain the eye you killed a friend who was closest to you. Am I right, brother?" Before I knew I was on my fours on the ground. I have used the last of my energy. Sasuke kneeled to me and tried to prop me up with a concern face. I touch his hand to assure him. "I'm fine. My fever just suddenly peaked up."**

"**You're as sharp as always Bella." I thought I saw him smile but that must be my imagination. He face went blank as he had just now. "At the main temple of The Nakano Shrine, on the far right side, under the seventh tatami mat is the clan's secret meeting place. There you will find what purpose the doujutsu of the Uchiha clan originally served, the real secret is written there. If you open your eyes to the truth…including myself, there will be four people who can handle the mangekyou sharingan. In that case there would be a reason to let you live. Right now, it would be worthless to kill someone like you guys. My foolish brother and my foolish sister, if you want to kill me….curse me! Hate me! Run away, run away and cling to your pitiful life. And some day when you have the same 'eyes' as me, come before me." He glared at us with those strange cold sharingan. His sharingan is like others sharingan the clan possessed. He turned his back on us and walked away. Sasuke's was really mad, he was shaking beside me. He took out a kunai knife from his holster and ran after Itachi. He threw the knife to Itachi and in return Itachi threw a knife at Sasuke. Sasuke's knife hit Itachi's headband while the other knife hit Sasuke's leg. Itachi's headband has a horizontal line gouged through it. He looked back at me and he was crying. I couldn't understand it but he was definitely crying. His eyes were sad, sad that he was leaving us, than he disappeared in the night mist.**

**I crawled my way to Sasuke. He was kneeling face down to the ground and panting heavily. "Brother, no matter how deep I have to plunge my self I will do it in order to kill you. No matter what happens, I will get that power!" He shouted.**

The Present:

I clenched my fist as the past came to me like a rushed of wind. A tear dropped into my fist. I hastily wiped the tears away. "Pardon me for being rude Lord Hokage. I would have never requested it if I knew it was impossible. Excuse me." I rise from my seat and head to the door with my head bow down.

Suddenly the Hokage said "Your request will be granted." I turned back surprise by what he said. The Hokage was smiling. "I know the feeling to want to protect those you love and I understand your position."

I smiled "Thank you, I won't let you down by making this decision! I promise." I walked out the door and head straight to the academy. As I got to class, the class was already full meaning I was the last person to arrive. I searched for Sasuke in the classroom and found out that he's sitting beside Naruto but far apart. A girl was fighting with Naruto trying to get the vacant place beside Sasuke. The girl was persistent as hell. I decide to interrupt. I walked to the table behind where Sasuke was sitting and asked two animated boys who was talking about a hot girl, apparently the hot girl was me, to step aside for awhile. They were shocked at first that I talking to them and quickly but clumsily get out of the way.

I heard the pink haired kunoichi says "Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?" in a sickly sweet voice. I just smirk and jump to the next table below and sit beside Sasuke.

"Sorry, this seat is taken." I said and smiled sweetly at the angry kunoichi. She stomped away and sit with a bunch of gossiping females. I sighed, this always happened. Every single kunoichi in this school is crushed by my brother's handsome face. If a girl happends to be flirting with Sasuke I would have to step in. Although he didn't asked for help I knew he was thankful of me for saving him from a bunch of crazy kunoichis.

"Jeez, do you have to be so attractive Sasuke. I'm getting fed up saving you all the time from those crazy girls." I waved my hand dramatically.

He smirk "I didn't remember asking you for help."

I smiled. Sometimes I'm relieved to see him smile although I know that it's not the true smile I longed for. "True enough." I turned to Naruto and I was surprised as I saw him glaring at Sasuke with pure hatred.

Sasuke notice this too. "What?" He asked.

Naruto anger flared up "What do you mean what?" he shouted. He was silent for a while than suddenly he was in front of Sasuke, crouching on the table. Their face was so closed they could kiss, but instead of romantically eye contact, they stare at each like a look could killed. I even can see electricity running between their eyes. People in the class was shouting like they were fighting. Then suddenly, a boy behind Naruto was too excited about something and accidently push Naruto with his raised hand. Than the power of gravity takes it's place. Naruto seems to be falling in a slow motion. Following forward might I add. Then, Naruto and Sasuke's lips met and they kissed their very own first kiss.

Then they both turned away. Sasuke was spitting on the floor while cursing "Naruto you moron! I'm going to kill you!" Naruto on the other hand was holding his throat as if he's choking to death while spluttering "YUCK! My mouth is rotting!" I burst into a fit of laugh.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" I asked between laughs. They both look at me like I'm crazy. Naruto immediately paled as he saw something behind my back. I turned and saw the group of gossiping girls earlier. They were staring dagger at Naruto like he was a rat just come out from beneath their beds. I stepped in front of them. "You have no business here. Get out of my face." I glare at them and they cower like rats trapped by a cat and scatter away.

Then sensei Iruka came in and called the class to be silent. I sit quickly back at my place between Sasuke and Naruto. Sensei was lecturing about the tree-man team but I tuned it out. I knew it by heart already. When sensei started calling out names for each team, that's when I turned my ears on. Did the Hokage keep his promise?

"Next is Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Isabella Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. Ok, this afternoon we'll introduce your jounin sensei's until then, take a break." Everyone was back to their own business and some went to lunch.

I turned to him, smiled and offer him a greeting hand. "I believe your name is Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Isabella Uchiha. Please to meet you. Let's do our best and work hard!" He was shocked at first but took my hand anyway.

He smiled. "Yeah!" He shouted confidently.

* * *

**A/N:Do you guys think it's better if I use the callings in Japanese? Tell me through the review links! Thanks for reading! Love u guys!**

**P/S: Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I'll correct it the best as I can! Remember, REVIEW!**


	3. Author's Note, PLEASE HELP ME!

Author's note

Okay, I know I haven't update for a really, really long time but that's because I'm stuck. I don't know how to continue the plot. I have the whole story in mind but I don't know how I should put The Cullens in. I'm going to give you options and I hope you guys cooperate.

a) The Cullens is a clan of ninjas with a unique and one of a kind kekkei genkais, they have strong physical bodies and are very fast. In the western countries no one can mold chakra anymore except the ones who's in the clan and has direct blood lines. And the ninjas in the western countries has nearly extinct because the western military prefer modern weapon like guns, tanks, etc. and also because the people in the west think that ninjas who can use abnormal power are cursed and are monsters. So they always move around and never reveal themselves to the civilians. Bella went on a journey no one ever dared to, she went to the western country where all ninjas are forbidden by their Kages to go to because the westerners will kill a ninja on sight. She disguised herself as a traveler and she never use her powers in front of public. She explore the Western countries and are fascinated by the westerners powers with guns. One fateful day she met the Cullens….

b) Bella found out more about the Sharingan's amazing power. She began practicing the space and time jutsu. After Sasuke killed Itachi, Bella fought with Madara(she know who he is). But Bella was losing, before Madara could land the killing blow on her, to escape, she use her un-practice skill in space and time jutsu. Everything went wrong and she found herself in a parallel world where vampires exist.

c) Edward is a nomad ninja without a home and family. He was from a clan who everyone thought was extinct, he is last in the powerful bloodline. But one day when he was traveling aimlessly in Fire country, he met a beautiful brunet and immediately fell in love. (only Edward is here, the cullens like I said earlier are extinct)

Ok, guys you know the drill, review and recommend. PLEASE! I beg you. HELPPP!


End file.
